


Cheer up

by moroo1234



Series: JYP Family [4]
Category: 2PM (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2pm are the best brothers ever, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Friendship, JYP Family, Jihyo deserves better, Light Angst, Mentioned 2PM (Band) Ensemble, Other, Pre-Debut Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: When a guy in Jihyo's class asks her out, The 2PM guys turn into her protective older brothers.
Series: JYP Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cheer up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I posted, not a lot change though, my editing still sucks, and work plus college is kicking my butt 10\10 would not recommend.  
> This time I decided to add 2PM to our stories since I started stanning them about two months ago and I think the fact they watched Jihyo grow up is adorable, they're probably a bit out of character for those who know them longer than me but it's cute so idc.

"Oppa!" Jihyo ran through the halls into the 2PM practice room, "Guess what guess what guess what!"  
"What what what?" Taecyeon asked, using the same excited tone as the younger girl,

Jihyo cleared her throat, "I have a...wait for it-...a date!"  
"A date?" Taecyeon frowned,  
"With who, exactly?" Minjun has joined their conversation,  
"One of the guys in my class, his name Dae-Ho, he has good grades and he's super nice!"  
"Not to burst your bubble, because I don't wanna ruin it, but.." Taecyeon paused, "aren't you a little bit too young?"  
"Too young for what?" Wooyoung and Junho walked into the room,  
"I have a date!" Jihyo announced excitedly,

Wooyoung stared at the girl with skeptical eyes, "Nice try, you're too young."  
"Oppa please, I'm 15!"  
"Exactly!" Junho argued, "too young to date!"  
"But- it's the most normal thing I had in my life since I was a kid!"  
Minjun sighed, "Ok, fine, we won't ruin it for you-"  
"- Hyung!"  
"We won't ruin it." Minjun stated, "but you must be careful, text us before you leave, ok? tell us where you're going so we won't have to worry."

Jihyo squealed with happiness, "Oh, thank you Oppa, I promise I'll even bring him to meet you later!"  
"Boys!" the dance coach walked into the room,

"I'll see you later, bye!" Jihyo ran outside as the boys told her their farewells, she had a couple more hours until the big date, so she has to choose what to wear and think about what she's gonna say and how she's gonna act.

Jihyo wasn't your normal teenager, she's been a trainee since she was a tiny kid, a baby almost,   
And she wasn't complaining, she really wasn't, she was happy with what she got, she had many older brothers and sisters in the company, siblings that adored her and never said no to her, who always helped her and gave her tips,

But sometimes she wanted to be a normal teenager, she wanted to be busy with school and think about boys and best friends or what she's gonna do with her future, not with her vocal training or her weekly ranking,  
This date was her chance to be normal.

Dae-Ho came to pick her up at 6pm, he was super nice and got the both of them ice cream, he was funny and nice and a true gentleman,

"So you're a trainee?" Dae-ho asked when they were walking outside,  
"Yeah," Jihyo nodded, "at JYP"  
"Wow, that must be rough."  
"It is. But I like it."

"So...you probably know lots of idols, right?" Dae-Ho stopped, "like 2pm?"  
"I..guess? Yeah, I know 2pm."

"Oh," Dae-Ho stopped, he seemed like he had something on his mind,  
"What?" Jihyo giggled,  
"I always wanted to be an idol...but I'm not talented enough."  
"Don't say that!" Jihyo called, "I'm sure you're amazing!"

"So, if I send you one of my recordings, will you let Jun.K listen to it?"  
Jihyo took a step back, "What?"

"I mean, if you let THE Jun.K listen to my music and he'll like it, he'll talk with JYP and make me a trainee, right?"  
"That's not how it works." 

Dae-Ho looked at her, disbelief in his eyes, "Come on, why won't you help me? It's not like I'm asking you to pass it to JYP!"  
Jihyo shook her head, "I can't do that!"  
"Oh, I realize," Dae-Ho said all of a sudden with a smirked, "You think you're better than us because you're a trainee."  
"Did you ask me on a date just because you wanted me to pass your music to Jun.K?" Jihyo asked the question she was afraid of, it would mean the guys were right, she was not ready to date, she will never be ready.

"You know it's not like that- " Dae-Ho started to say, but Jihyo cut him off,

"Then why did you ask me on a date?" she demanded to know, "Answer me!"  
But when Dae-Ho didn't talk she understood the answer, "You only talked to me in hopes to get to your idols...but..I'm me. And shouldn't that be enough for people to actually like me?"

She didn't wait for an answer, Jihyo turned around and walked back to her dorm, ignoring the girls when they asked her if she was ok, all she wanted was to go to bed and sleep.

"Hey, Jihyo!" Taecyeon called her the next day when he saw her in the hallway,  
"Hey, oppa." Jihyo tried to sound normal,  
"Sooooo" Taecyeon had a big smile on his face, "How was your date with Dae-Ho?"  
"Oh, umm...I'll don't think we'll date again."  
"What?" Taecyeon frowned at the younger, "What happened? was he a jerk? Should I beat him up?"  
"Oppa!" Jihyo stopped the man, "Please, I just..I have to go." she bowed and quickly left.

Taecyeon stayed in his place, staring at the trainee's back, it wasn't like Jihyo to act like that, she usually was happy and full of energy, so positive and so nice.

"What happened, hyung?" Junho appeared next to him,  
"I think something happened to Jihyo." Taecyeon told the man,  
"What do you mean?" Minjun asked,

"She seems down, and when I asked her about her the date she said they'll probably won't go out again, but when I asked her why she said she had to go and left." Taecyeon explained,  
"I'll try to talk to her," Junho said, he walked towards the practice room, where Jihyo was sitting alone, thinking about yesterday, 

"Hey, kid."  
"Uh," Jihyo smiled, "hey, oppa."  
"So how was your date?"  
Jihyo opened her mouth to tell the man that it was fine, but Junho stopped her, "And don't lie, Taecyeon might believe you but I'm not."  
"He was a jerk." the girl sighed,

He should've known, Junho sighed, "You want me to call the rest and we'll talk about it?"  
Jihyo nodded, "Yes, please."

Junho opened the door to call the guys, but Wooyoung, Taecyeon and Minjun were already there.

"We...." Taecyeon tried to say, "We weren't eavesdropping, really."  
"Just sit."  
And so they found themselves sitting on the floor, the four guys and Jihyo in front of them,

"It was nice, he was nice..but then he started talking about me being a trainee, he wanted me to pass his music to Minjun oppa.."  
Minjun couldn't believe what he was hearing, enraged, he stood and started pacing in the room, "He asked you out to get closer to us?!" He almost yelled, "what kind of a jerk does that!?"

Jihyo was a little sister to all of them, they knew her since she was practically a baby, at least to them.

"When I told him I can't do that.." Jihyo continued, "He said that I probably think I'm better than him because I'm a trainee."  
"I'm gonna punch him!" Wooyoung announced as he got up,  
"Hyung," Junho stopped the man, "you cried yesterday because of a drama."  
"They were kissing! you know how I get!" Wooyoung argued,

Taecyeon sighed, "Will you stop arguing and sit back down?"  
All three guys stopped for a moment, going back to sit.

"So what now?" Wooyoung later,  
"We're driving you to school tomorrow." Minjun told her, "I want to see that little brat."  
"Oppa!" Jihyo didn't want to cause a scene, and being walked to school by 2pm will definitely cause a scene.

"Do not argue, I'm older!"   
Jihyo sighed, there was no point in arguing, she knew better.

"Ok, fine."

And true to the word, all seven guys stood outside of Jihyo's dorm, ready to go to school,  
"M'lady," Nichkhun, who, after coming home last night and found out what happened, was furious over the fact that someone would hurt their little sister.

"Oppa I-"  
"Let's goooo" Chansung yelled as he got into the car,  
"It's been so long since I was in school." Minjun smiled as he thought about his school days,  
"That's because you're old, hyung." Wooyoung pointed out, and everyone couldn't help but smile, even Jihyo.

And maybe, she'll never have the normal life she wanted, and maybe she'll forever be stuck known as "The trainee.", but at least she had her brother by her side to protect her.


End file.
